Let a woman in your Life 5 - Scary Mary
by Glenandme
Summary: Mary doesn't much like the Cartwrights, the fact that her mother is going out with Ben doesn't help matters. Can she break ties with them for good despite her mothers plans. 5th in series
1. Chapter 1

**Scary Mary ~ Chapter 1**

It only took one bullet. The little animal jumped once and lay still. Joe put his gun back in his holster looking down at the dog.

Barney laughed and slapped Joe on the back.

"I never thought you'd do it, he's deader than a rattle snake in a frying pan Joe" he laughed.

Joe looked up at the sudden gasp of horror.

She ran over throwing herself to the ground beside the dead animal. Despite protests from some women who had gathered she took the dog in her arms and rocked slightly back and forth, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Rusty," she whispered in agony, her finger's lost in it's sandy coloured fur.

"I had to," Joe choked out. "The carriage hit him, his back was broken. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to do no apologies Joe, that's the law of the land right there. Animal's need to be shot iffn they are no use no more."

"Shut up Barney," Joe snapped.

"I'll bury him," Joe went to take the dog from her.

"No!...no," she got slowly to her feet. a small crowd had gathered and they watched as she walked slowly in the direction of home crying softly to herself, still carrying the dog.

"She's a strange one," the women tutted as they watched her go.

"If she worried more about finding a man who'll keep her and less about a mangy dog she'd be a sight better off," they nodded to each other.

~o~

Annie served him up beef casserole and biscuits, his favourite. Joe gave her a brief smile but picked at the food in front of him half heartedly.

"Something happen at the mill," she asked softly.

Joe shook his head. "I'd sooner not talk about it," he told her.

"You know how Adam gets," she smiled. "he want's everything done yesterday. He doesn't mean to rial ye Joe."

"It weren't Adam, I said I don't want to talk about it," he told her sternly.

She smiled her apology and got on with eating her own meal.

Annie's apologetic smiles always softened Joes heart.

"I'm sorry," he said eventually.

"It wasn't Adam, it was Mary Morgan," he told her.

"Mary Morgan, what did she do, she is a bit of a strange fish."

"She didn't do anything Anne, it was me. I shot her dog."

She looked at him with gentle eyes as he continued the tale.

"He ran out in front of a carriage Annie. he came back to the curb and his back was twisted, his right leg..." Joe didn't continue with the gruesome narrative.

"Annie, he was suffering. I had to shoot him."

"It sounds like you did Joe but..."

"But..." Joe's eyes began to well up.

"People were laughing Annie as if it were funny. She had him in her arms and she was cryin and people around were laughing."

Joe swiped at his face as he spoke.

"Every time I see her in town that mangy dog is following behind her. God damn it, why don't she get some real friends Annie." Joe swiped at his face again.

"You didn't take her best friend. you gave him peace." Annie took his hand as she spoke.

"You know enough about animals to know when their time is up. If you had left it to her she would have taken him home, nursed him for days watching him suffer and he would have died anyway. You saved him from suffering on Joe."

Annie's words penetrated Joes heavy heart and the feelings of guilt he had been harbouring all day began to fade.

"I just wish there was something more I could have said or done."

"There wasn't Joe. Nothing you could say would have made a difference. She'll get over it in time, time is a great healer but it does no good making yourself uneasy about it. it was an accident Joe. In time she'll see the sense in what you did."

Joe looked into Annie's kind face.

"Thanks Annie. " he said sincerely.

"Now eat that up while it's still warm," she told him mock sternly.

"Or you won't get no apple pie for desert."

"Yes ma'am," Joe smiled, his good humour beginning to return.

~o~

Ben considered himself a lucky man as he rode along in the carriage gazing out at his beautiful land. For once it was not the Ponderosa which had him filled with such happy thoughts but the beautiful elegant woman sitting beside him enjoying the night air. Rebecca Morgan smiled wistfully as she gazed out at the shimmering lake they were passing.

"Oh Ben, can we stop here a minute," she asked.

Ben immediately pulled the carriage to a halt.

He gazed at his beautiful companion transfixed by her ivory skin and full red lips. To Ben she was like a finely carved sculpture.

"This land of yours is the most beautiful place on earth," she said as she took his hand and gazed out onto the lake.

Ben was forced to take his eyes from her face and look too.

"I think so," he smiled.

"You are so fortunate Ben, a beautiful place to live, three fine sons. You must be very proud."

Ben smiled with delight at the praise of his boys.

"Oh they're alright," he said. "could be a handful when they were young. Joe particularly was highly strung."

"Yes Joe," she repeated, lost in her own thoughts.

Ben frowned then.

"I heard what happened in town the other day, I'm sorry. I know Joe is too," he told her.

"What happened in town?" she asked.

"Joe was forced to put Mary's dog out of it's misery. he told me about that. He was most sorry and hoped..."

She waved it off.

"Hush Ben, it was of no consequence. Mary has gotten over it now." she told him.

"Animals die out here all the time, tell Joe to think of it no more."

Ben smiled taking her hand.

"I treasure the day I met you Rebecca," he muttered.

He leaned in and kissed her softly and tenderly on the lips.

~o~

Mary sat gazing into the fire. She did not look up as her mother entered the room.

"I thought you'd be gone to bed by now," her mother asked, putting her hat and muff down on the small table by the door.

"I couldn't sleep," Mary told her, without looking up.

"Oh for heaven sake Mary. It was just a dog. Can't you focus. There are far more important things to consider. Like your mother for instance is going out with the most eligible bachelor in all of Virginia city." Rebecca smiled to herself.

"A thousand acres Mary, a thousand. He has mines, saw mills, bonds." Rebecca sighed happily.

"Mary, if this pans out the way I plan it, we won't have to find someone to marry you. He'll keep us both."

She stroked her daughters cheek.

"Now I told you momma would fix everything, how bout a smile."

Mary obliged smiling weakly up at her mother.

"Good now keep that smile because we are having dinner at the Ponderosa tomorrow."

Mary's smile quickly vanished.

"Mamma I can't, that Joe he..."

Rebecca addressed her daughter sternly.

"Mary you are not going to ruin this for me. Pull yourself together. It's been hard enough for me since your father passed away. I have debts mounting up and a daughter in her twenties no one wants to marry. But that's alright darling because as I told you before momma will fix everything. A match with Ben Cartwright will solve all our problems."

Rebecca squeezed her daughters chin.

"Oh what an awful face you have when you frown. Cheer up Mary. Your momma will end a very rich woman yet."

Mary smiled. "I think I'll go to bed. I have an early start in the morning."

Mary closed her bedroom door and her smile disappeared. she gazed around at the shabby dolls and picture books, reminiscence of a happier time. She sat on the bed and picked up Rusty's cloth collar. She had made it for him last Christmas. A single tear fell glistening onto her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scary Mary ~ Chapter 2**

Even though Mary had expected him. she had summoned him after all, the sight of Adam Cartwright hanging up his hat filled her with apprehension. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for the meeting ahead.

He walked up the ranks looking flustered and busy.

"Miss Morgan," he took her hand. "Good to see you," he lied.

"If you don't mind, I have a number of pressing engagements this morning so if we could please cut to the chase. What has Ronald done this time."

"If a meeting of short duration is what you require then I can be brief. As ever Mr Cartwright, he is staring into space, off in his own world."

"So tell him off, he'll respond to that. He won't be long sitting to attention if you give him a piece of your mind."

Adam didn't mean to be inpatient but this was the forth visit to the school in so many weeks and as far as he was concerned Ronald wasn't the worst kid and didn't deserve all the negative attention he seemed to be getting from this teacher.

"You don't understand Mr Cartwright, ninety nine percent of my time is taken up with getting Ronald to concentrate on his work."

"Well why devote all that attention to one child. He maintains that you pick on him."

"He's right, I do."

"You admit that," Adam was surprised.

"Yes I do pick on him. I am worried about him."

Adam was anxious to get back to the lumber yard. The workers had been unhappy about contract changes and there was likely to be a bust up as his new foreman spoke down to men as if they were children.

"l'll talk to Ronald, get him to sit up and listen. I'm sorry Miss Morgan I have to go."

He headed out then with her staring after him.

"Mister Cartwright we have to talk this out," she called after him.

"There is something wrong with Ronald."

He turned back to face her at that comment.

"There's nothing wrong with Ronald, what do you mean," he asked, an angry edge to his voice.

"I cannot put my finger on it but there is something not quite right."

He moved off feeling exasperated.

"Goodbye Miss Morgan," he said heading out to retrieve his hat.

~o~

Adam rode home in a mood. Mary Morgan telling him there was something wrong with Ronald. A woman as disagreeable as an angry skunk telling him there was something wrong with his son. She could talk.

He rode into the barn his horse nearly knocking the boy in question over.

"Ronald what are you doing in here," he asked as he got down from Sport.

"I nearly knocked you flying."

"Sorry Adam, I was just doing my chores, sweeping up and all."

"Ok, well be more careful."

"Yes sir," Ronald knew where Adam had been all afternoon and kept his head down.

"And do me a favour, pay attention in class. I don't have time for multiple visits to your classroom."

"What did Scary Mary have to say?" Ronald asked.

Adam gave him a look he could feel in his boots.

He swallowed hard and began again.

"What did Miss Morgan have to say?"

"We'll discuss it inside. Finish what you're doing and come in for dinner."

"Yes sir."

~o~

Ronald's classroom behaviour was the hot topic all through dinner. He looked out through his blond fringe as Adam and Sam together told him off for his lack of attention and poor grades. Janet bent her head over her meal only glad it wasn't her in the firing line. It really didn't help matters when Ronald sent his glass of milk flying, a quickly flowing river of milk spilling out and down on to the floor.

"Oh Ronald really," Sam tutted as she ran to get a cloth.

"Ronald, you can't pay attention in class, you can't pay attention at mealtimes, go to your room," Adam told the boy sternly.

Ronald got up, his face flushed.

"Yes sir."

He headed off for the stairs.

Janet gave Adam a quick glance as Sam cleaned up the spill. Adam saw that look and was instantly sorry. It wasn't Ronald he was angry at and yet he took it out on the boy.

Adam was angry at his father.

Ben had invited himself and Sam over for drinks that evening to meet Rebecca. They had met her before, the mother of Ronald's disagreeable annoying teacher. Why did they have to meet her again. He had nothing against the woman only he had another early start in the morning and didn't feel like riding out at this time of night. He was entirely too old to be summoned like a child.

~o~

Joe and Annie had also been summoned. Joe had his own doubts about the evening. Mary Morgan had also been invited. Surely it was too soon after the incident with the dog. What was his father thinking. Like Adam Joe needed this evening like a hole in the head and brooded over it until it was time to go. Ben and Rebecca were oblivious to all and basked in the love they shared. Well Ben basked in his love for her and she in turn basked in the love she had for the Ponderosa. Mary stood shyly to one side as the sons entered with their wives. Hoss suddenly appeared at her side and showed her to a seat on the couch.

"You'll be comfortable here miss Morgan, I'll go fetch ye some punch." he told her warmly.

"I don't drink," she told him stiffly.

"Well maybe some lemonade then."

"Please don't trouble yourself," she told him.

Rebecca suddenly glared at her.

"Mary drink something," she snapped.

"Water, thank you," she said finally realising that she was now the centre of attention.

After drinks and a light supper Ben and Rebecca took a walk in the cool night air. The rest of the party sat by fire rather awkwardly.

Joe looked to Annie.

"So," Annie began, "I believe you work at the school. that's challenging work. I don't think I could do that," she smiled.

"You could if you applied yourself," Mary told her. "It's just takes personal discipline and a love of teaching."

"Joe is always telling me I should get a hobby of some sort," Annie went on.

"It's not a hobby, it's a job," Mary stated rather bluntly.

Annie nodded slowly having absolutely nothing left in her powers of conversation.

Sam suddenly had inspiration.

"Hay, how is your little dog. I often see him following you around town, He's simply gorgeous."

~o~

Within the concealment of the barn Ben and Rebecca shared a passionate kiss.

"Oh Ben isn't this wonderful. Our children all together sharing this wonderful evening with us."

"I couldn't be happier," Ben smiled warmly.

"I have to admit Ben, I had reservations about this evening," Rebecca told him.

"Oh how so,"

She sighed deeply. "It's Mary Ben, haven't you noticed?"

Ben shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, you've lost me."

"She doesn't get on with people Ben, I've tried, Lord knows I've tried to make her more fashionable, more gay but she shuns my every attempt at help. She prefers to brood and be disagreeable with everyone she meets."

"Well I don't find her disagreeable," Ben said.

She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You're so sweet Ben, and thank you for saying that. She's my daughter and I will love her until the day I die but ..."

Her deep sigh brought Ben's arm around her waist in an effort to comfort her.

"Children can be a trial but we love them regardless," he smiled.

"Yes," she nodded as they walked arm in arm back to the house.

As they entered Mary stormed out.

"Mary what is the meaning of this," Rebecca snapped at her.

"It is time we were going." Mary told her quietly.

Ben shot a stern look at his sons who were now standing at the door looking sheepish.

Rebecca turned to face her beau.

"I must take my leave Ben, you can now see what I'm up against," with a quick kiss she went to join Mary in the buggy surveying her with not too friendly a gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scary Mary ~ Chapter 3**

Ben looked hard at his three sons.

"Would anyone like to tell me why a guest at this house felt the need to leave early?" he asked sternly.

Joe stepped forward looking a little upset.

"It was me pa, I was trying to explain about the dog. I thought I could make her feel better about it."

Ben frowned. "You brought the dog incident up again Joseph. that was over and done with, Rebecca has informed me that Mary was fine with it. There was no call to bring it up again."

"Actually it was me," Sam admitted. "I didn't mean to, I didn't know Joe had shot the dog."

"Well Joe should have known better or indeed Adam," Ben looked sternly at his oldest son.

"What have I to do with it?. It was nothing to do with me."

"Well couldn't you have stepped in and saved everyone's blushes," Ben asked.

"Or you could invite more sociable people to your house. Mary Morgan goes out of her way to be difficult."

"Don't talk like that about a guest in my house," Ben felt his anger rising.

"Fine Pa, whatever. I have an early start in the morning and haven't all night to argue the point."

Annie looked from one to the other starting to feel upset.

"Look," she smiled, putting herself between them " why don't we have some coffee and we can all sit and enjoy some of Hop Sings excellent cookies," she tried.

"No, it's time we were leaving," Adam said staring pointedly at his father.

~o~

Adam and Sam rode home in silence. Adam was darkly brooding over his confrontation with his father but he soon noticed that his nearest and dearest was also unusually silent.

"You're angry with me," he spoke at last.

"Really?. What was your first clue," she told him offhandedly.

"Ok. What did I do now." He asked impatiently.

"I just wonder where we stand in your scheme of things Adam, me and Janet and Ron."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, that now all too familiar edge to his voice.

"I mean that we haven't had a civil word out of you in I don't know how long and then you start in on Ben."

"That's between me and my Father," he told her.

"Really?, because I think it played out in a room full of people."

Sam sighed deeply letting her anger abate a little.

"We all know what Ben is like Adam. He wants everyone to share in his joy. He doesn't mean harm, you boys are his life."

Adam looked down at his hands as she spoke.

"Usually you take your Fathers demands in good spirit, with a sense of humour even, but now its like one of our children can't even spill milk without incurring your wrath. Did you tan him?"

"That's for me to know."

"Adam!"

"No I did not tan him, why would I tan him for that."

"Well you tanned him for the cattle escaping onto the trail."

"This again," Adam raised a hand in exasperation.

"Sam, he was standing there looking out into the field, he was watching our cattle escape. Watching our livelihood saunter off down the road."

"There was no need to tan him," Sam spoke calmly.

"Sam, he's a boy. One day he will have his own land, he needs to get his head out of the clouds."

"Tanning won't help."

"He's a boy Sam, I was tanned when I was his age and my father didn't just use his hand."

"Yes and you always told me you felt it never solved anything Adam. What has changed?"

"I didn't have children of my own then."

"You mean you didn't have a foreman who is driving you crazy and a contract that is taking forever to fill."

Adam had to concede that she had a point. Work pressures were making him tetchy lately.

"Adam, I'm not totally against you taking Ron to task, as you say he is a boy and needs a firm hand at times. But tan him for hitting his sister or borrowing your gun. Tanning him for careless behaviour is extreme."

"I hear you," he nodded.

"I'll go a bit easier on him," he told her.

"Good," she smiled.

"Or there will be times Adam when I will be going a bit easier on you," she gave him a cheeky grin.

"No need for that talk," Adam mumbled awkwardly as she ruffled his hair.

~o~

Mary began taking down her hair. She frowned into the mirror acutely aware of her mothers scrutiny as she brushed out her long brown locks.

Her face, plain and freckled was rendered nearly ugly by her constant frown. Her mother languished on the couch behind her now dressed in a fine silk robe that left none of her curves to imagination. Rebecca was splendid for her age, fine cheekbones and a slender neck gave a yet youthful look coupled with her large brown eyes. Her auburn hair shone like fine silk against her slender frame. She was angelic.

"There is to be a barbecue on Thursday," she smiled gayly.

"It'll be fun."

Mary turned from the mirror.

"I'd much prefer to stay here. I don't get on with them mother," she said trying to keep her tone even.

"You don't get on with anyone my darling."

Mary felt the familiar stab of hurt to her chest as if it was a physical pain.

Her mother stood and went to her.

"Mary I will always love you though sometimes you make it so hard. Please try and be agreeable with the Cartwright's, this is important to me."

Mary nodded as her mother kissed the top of her head.

"That's my girl. Wait until you are at my wedding and you'll see your mother dressed out in her finest. Something to look forward to."

Mary gave her mother a weak smile.

"I think I'll go to bed," she said.

"You do that." Her mother smiled.

"And remember Mary, I'll always love you regardless."

Mary gave another weak smile before heading for the sanctuary of her bedroom. Behind closed doors she let silent tears fall. The thought of another evening in a room full of Cartwright's filled her with dread. They all scrutinised her and asked her endless questions about herself. It made her want to fade into the floor. Couldn't they talk amongst themselves. Mary lay on her bed feeling utterly alone.

~o~

As it turned out, they didn't scrutinise her so much this time, in fact for the most part she was virtually ignored. She stood in the back round of her mothers life watching as all assembled laughed at her jokes and gravitated towards her natural easy charms. Ben looked as proud as punch. Anyone could see that he loved her and Mary felt a stab of envy at how he gazed up at her with loving eyes as she bent to give him a message from the cook.

At length Rebecca suggested the she and Ben should go for a walk. Walk off that large meal they had just enjoyed.

"Excellent idea," Ben smiled.

Rebecca immediately moved off with him but Ben stalled a moment.

"What about Mary, " he smiled. "Won't she want to join us?"

"No she'll be fine Ben, she doesn't care much for walks."

"But the girls are tending to Annie's children and my sons are fixing a fence for me, she'll be alone in the front room."

"She's used to that, don't trouble yourself." Rebecca looked up then at the endless blue of the sky.

"Isn't this a magnificent day Ben,"

she sighed.

Ben frowned a little but soon recovered himself.

"Oh yes, yes. It is indeed beautiful."

"Come Ben, you promised to show me that tiny stream of clear drinking water. I'm feeling a mite thirsty."

"This way madam," Ben gave her his arm and led her down to the back fields.

~o~

Left to her own devises, Mary wandered out of the house alone and found a trail lined with trees and shrubs. She was as ever content in her own company but her heart still missed the patter of Rusty's tiny feet. She was no where near over the loss. Sometimes she momentarily forgot he was gone and her eyes would search him out before painful realisation took hold. She thought of him now, her face darkening with a fresh wave of pain. Laughter halted her progress. She looked up and could clearly see the three Cartwright brothers laughing as they put together a fence.

"I don't know Adam, she is a school teacher, you could learn a thing or two," Joe grinned.

"Yeah how not to behave in a social setting," Adam mumbled, his mouth holding nails as he hammered one home.

"Rebecca is gonna have some job finding a beau for..."

Hoss nudged Joe before he could finish that sentence.

Mary turned on her heel and walked in the other direction, her face burning, a lump forming in her throat.

"Idiot," Hoss snapped.

Joe looked sheepish.

"I don't suppose there is any way she didn't hear that," he asked.

Adam sighed as he watched her go.

"Nope, not unless she is completely deaf."

~o~

Within the following week two more messages were sent to Adam from Ronald's school. Mary Morgan wished to speak to him again. Adam chose to ignore them. This was getting ridiculous. What did this woman want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scary Mary ~ Chapter 4**

More and more often Rebecca became a fixture at the main ranch house with Mary forced to tag along as chaperone.

Ben was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the situation. Often he and Rebecca would step out for a walk in the hills. Rebecca seemed to have no problem leaving the girl alone at the ranch house or leaving her to make awkward conversation with Hoss or Hop Sing. But it didn't sit as well with Ben. Mary was clearly unhappy. Whenever he broached the subject with her Rebecca would dismiss his concerns telling him Mary likes to be alone. Or she was in one of her moods. Ben didn't like to admit it but tiny slivers of doubt were forming in the back of his mind about his intended. Her lack of care for her only daughter played in direct contrast to how he felt about his own sons. It didn't sit well with him at all.

~o~

On one such visit Mary wandered out towards the back of the ranch house. Ben and Rebecca had been gone an hour or so and Mary had tired of reading one of Adams old books she wanted air.

She wandered aimlessly looking into barns. One such dwelling took her interest as she heard an almighty thump. She walked over and unlatched the door.

She gasped at the sight of two huge horns and angry eyes as the beast lurched forward. The door was slammed and she looked up into the angry face of Hoss.

"You aught to be more careful," he told her.

"You can't just go wandering round here by yourself."

She turned from the reprimand and scampered off in the opposite direction.

She ran until she found herself alone once more in the hay barn. She wondered when her mother would return. She wanted to be away from this hateful place.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of her mothers plans to marry Mr Cartwright. She thought of his sons laughing at her and she choked back a sob.

"I'm sorry."

She turned abruptly at the voice.

"I didn't mean ta scare ye none," Hoss told her.

"No," she shook off his concern.

"It's alright, don't trouble yourself," she muttered, moving off.

"It's not alright," he told her sincerely. "It's not alright at all. I've upset ye."

She stood routed to the spot looking down at the straw covered floor, unused to being the object of someone's attention.

"Say, would you like ta see the puppies?"

She looked up at him, tear tracks stained her ruddy cheeks.

"Come on," gently he took her hand and led her out of the hay shed. She walked hand in hand with the large man trying to stifle the sniffs and tears from her recent upset.

~o~

Her tears soon dried up as she watched the beautiful squirming creatures playfully biting each other. She smiled with delight at their frolicking. Hoss gave her a sideways glance. Her smile was actually quite beautiful. Like a sudden burst of sunshine after a storm, it lit up her whole face.

"They're beautiful Hoss," she said as she tickled one of the tiny creatures behind his ear.

"I suppose your not going to be keeping all of them."

Hoss frowned "No we can't," he told her.

"I hate it when they have to be separated from their mother, it doesn't seem fair somehow."

"I know what ye mean, I hate that too," Hoss told her, dreading the day himself.

"Maybe you could find good homes though, if you want. I could help. There are some very gentle children at my school. I could ask their parents."

"Why Miss Mary, that would be mighty kind of ye."

Mary nodded as she continued to pet the animals. Her crying had given her a sudden chill and she shivered.

"Miss Mary, you're cold. Come into the house." Hoss told her.

"No, I'm fine," she waved his concern away.

"But ma'am I insist, can't have ye catchin yer death out here. Come in and I'll fix ye some of my famous hot chocolate."

Mary did like hot chocolate, after a moment she looked up.

"Thank you Hoss," she muttered as he took her hand.

Before long she was by the fire savouring the most delicious hot chocolate. This wasn't no powder from the mercantile. Hoss made his own from fine chocolate scrapings and nutmeg with a naughty dollop of rich cream on top. It was delicious.

He insisted on placing a rug around her shoulders to warm her and Mary felt snug and cozy for the first time that day.

She found herself telling him stories about her girlhood, stealing apples from the local Convents orchard and catching her britches in a fence in her escape. Or the time she sent a boy a love poem and was found out by the rest of the class. They teased her mercilessly, she was so mortified. Somehow she knew Hoss would understand. They laughed together about old times until before long Ben and Rebecca returned.

Mary had the oddest feeling that she had just had a better time than her mother. Their entrance was a little muted.

"I must be going Ben," Rebecca told him, kissing his cheek.

Ben nodded and smiled, notably not partitioning her to stay.

~o~

On the journey home Rebecca was beside herself.

"What is wrong with him," she lamented.

"Why the sudden humour, men don't get days like we have, what's wrong with the old fool. He hardly complimented my new dress once."

"And I went to all this effort, expensive new scent and everything."

Rebecca turned her pouting face to Mary.

Mary was gazing out at the land passing them with a contented smile settled on her lips.

She was thinking of the coffee table story Hoss had told her.

Hoss and Joe had wound Adam up as a teenager. They kept taunting him and taunting him until finally his temper became too much. He picked up the coffee table and hoisted it above his head to launch it at them just as his father walked in.

Mary choked back a giggle. Poor Adam had to lay the table at every mealtime for a week. His brothers were wicked.

"What are you laughing at. I suppose you think it's funny your mother is slighted in this fashion," she frowned.

"You weren't slighted Mother, he was probably just having an off day."

Rebecca looked at her daughter. There was something different, a strange light in her eye, a new animation in her speech. Rebecca was not sure she liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scary Mary ~ Chapter 5**

Adam galloped through the hills mercilessly whipping sport to more speed. He thought Virginia City would never come into view. The message had given no details and his mind was full of the worst scenarios.

Finally he pulled up short of Doctor Martins office. He halted in the waiting area as Janet looked up at him through tear stained eyes. He pulled the thirteen year old into a hug, knowing that questions would have to wait until she had control of herself.

Doctor Martin emerged from the examination room holding his hands up to stall the mans worries.

"It's not life threatening Adam, ill tell ye that straight off. He's a lucky boy."

Adam let out his breath for the first time in too long.

"What happened?" He asked anxiously, still holding Janet to his chest.

"It seems from what I heard, Ronald walked out in front of a carriage. The main compartment clipped him on his side. He has a broken right arm and extensive bruising but thankfully the impact missed his head entirely."

"Walked out in front of a carriage?"

"Yes, now Adam, I can well imagine your reservations on the boy wearing spectacles in a gun slinging town like this, but even you have to see now. He cannot continue on without them. I'd be willing to fast track delivery if you were to sign the consent..."

"Hold on doc, what are you talking about, spectacles?"

"Didn't Miss Morgan talk to you. She said she would. She had been concerned about Ronald's eye sight for some time and pestered me enough for me to send for an examiner to test the boys eyes. It ain't good Adam. I'd say he'll be wearin them spectacles for the foreseeable future. He has virtually no sight in his right eye. The left eye is good but very strained. Did he ever complain of headaches?"

If he did it went unheeded, Adam thought bitterly. All the times he had chastised the boy for staring into space, not paying attention, the tanning!.

Adam shook his head, how could he have been such a fool.

"Why didn't he say anything, we had no idea," he said at last.

"I suspect he's been that way since birth and doesn't know any different, Extra school work may have exacerbated the problem. Frankly I don't know how he managed for so long."

"Will his eye sight get any worse," Adam asked anxiously.

"There is no disease or deteriorating condition as far as we can see. The spectacles should go a long way towards relieving the pressure on his eyes so the prognosis is good."

~o~

Ronald looked very small in the cot.

The seven year old was exhausted looking from shock and pain.

"I'm sorry," he frowned as Adam came to sit next to him.

"I didn't mean to, honest."

Adam bit back unshed tears as he surveyed the boys worried expression. Ron thought he was angry with him.

"It's ok," he smiled, stroking the boys blond hair.

"Weren't your fault."

Adam looked down at the splinted arm.

"Things are going to be better Ron," he told him.

"I'm gonna pay more attention," Ron said with a weak smile.

"No Ron, your Pa is gonna pay more attention," Adam told him, trying to keep the emotion from his voice.

Doctor Martin wanted to keep Ronald for a day or two to make quite sure there was no head injury. Adam signed the consent form for the spectacles. He vowed that as soon as Ronald was better they would look through the catalog and find him a pair he likes. It's important he likes them, Adam told himself.

"Well, see you at dinner sir," Janet told him as they parted ways outside.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked.

Janet looked vaguely embarrassed.

"Back to school," she told him.

"Aren't you going back to your lumber yard?"

"No, I'm taking my best girl across to the hotel restaurant for lunch and then I'm picking up some picture books to bring back to Ronald," he told her.

Janet face brightened into an enormous smile at the thought of a little time with her Pa.

With a smile of his own he gave Janet his arm.

~o~

Adam turned for a moment and watched as Mary Morgan clutching her skirts hurried to the doctors office.

"He's alright," he called to her as himself and Janet turned back to face her.

"I just heard, I thought he was home sick, I didn't know," she muttered.

"It's alright Miss Morgan, he's going to be fine," Adam told her.

She nodded, giving Adam the briefest of smiles as she took her leave.

"Miss Morgan?"

She turned awkwardly hardly meeting his gaze.

"Doctor Martin told me what you did for Ronald."

"I tried to tell you, tried to get consent, I would never presume..."

"Thank you," Adam smiled.

Mary looked up at him then.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen, I should have. Please accept my apology and my sincerest gratitude."

Mary smiled.

"Your welcome Mr Cartwright," she whispered shyly.

~o~

The weather turned stormy over the next couple of days, Rebecca was unimpressed. Not only was there to be no picnics or barbecues but Ben had picked himself up a trying illness. He would just as soon get over it himself but Rebecca turned up most days to 'make chicken soup'.

As it turned out she sat on the couch, a petulant frown on her pretty face while Hop Sing and Mary cared for Ben. Hop Sing strangely liked her. He told her off for being in his way as she poured broth, she told him that he was in fact in her way and so they got on. Hop Sing was easy in her company.

Late one afternoon as Ben sat dozing in his chair and Hoss and Mary laughed together over a magazine one of the local women brought out. It was on the practice of good moral conduct and how Virginia city had lost its way and walked the path of the devil. Hoss and Mary surmised that no one in Virginia city would ever meet a beau and get married if they followed this manuscript.

At length Hoss had to excuse himself and tent to some chores outside. He buttoned down his heavy coat and pulled the collar right up around his neck.

"You gals stay warm," he told them as he flung open the door and waded out into the wild, driving wind.

Mary smiled after him, missing his company already. She continued to flick through the magazine gazing at the gaudy frumpy frocks Miss Peters proposed young girls should wear.

Rebecca sighed looking over at Bens sleeping form. She got up and went to the window.

The wind was a perfect storm blowing the leaves in spirals around the yard.

"I'm just stepping out for a moment," she told Mary.

Mary nodded 'yes Momma," as she flicked to another page.

Ben jumped slightly as half an hour later Adam and Joe walked in.

"How you feeling Pa?" Adam asked, concerned at Bens flushed appearance and damp hair.

"I'm alright son." Ben waved off his concern with a smile.

"What brings you out here?"

"Your fences were down, cattle were straying," Joe told him.

Adam gave him a withering look, they had fixed it, no need to tell the old man.

"The cattle?"

"Pa, it's alright. The wind just knocked a few fences, no harm done," Adam told him.

"But the cattle are alright?" Ben asked.

"They're fine Pa," Adam assured him. " Mary, me and Joe had better escort you and Rebecca home now before that storm gets any worse, it's bringing trees down out there."

Mary suddenly looked alarmed.

"Did you see my mother, she stepped out for some air." She asked.

"Some air, in that storm?"

Hoss came through the door at that moment.

"Where is Miss Rebecca?" He asked. "Her horse is gone."

Mary put a hand to her face.

"She said she wanted to get some air."

Ben went to get his coat.

Adam moved to stop him.

"Pa, Hoss and I will find her. It won't do you no good making that cold worse. She can't have gone far."

Reluctantly Ben had to agree, he would only slow them up.

"Find her Adam, I should have been watching her," Ben shook his head.

Adam thought perhaps Miss Rebecca was old enough to watch herself but didn't say so.

~o~

They arrived back an hour or so later. Rebecca looked somewhat wind swept but wore a big smile as the boys helped her into the house.

"Oh Ben, I'm fine. I took a little tumble off my horse but there's nothing hurt but my pride. Adam and Ben helped her to a chair by the fire and Ben poured a brandy to warm her. Mary rushed straight to Hoss noticing an angry gash just over his left eye.

"Ain't nothin Miss Mary," he told her as she brought him to sit.

"A big ol branch just clipped me as I was riding."

"That's a nasty gash, you sit still now while I get the liniment." Mary told him.

Rebecca seemed to beam with happiness as the men of the household sat around her giving her their full attention. Ben particularly was most attentive, blaming himself for her departure and subsequent fall. Mary frowned across at her mother as she applied ointment to Hoss's wound,


	6. Chapter 6

**Scary Mary ~ Chapter 6**

Ronald looked very dashing in his new spectacles if he would just take the scowl from his face.

"Are the other boys teasing you?" Sam asked as she ladled mash potatoes onto his plate.

"If they are, we could talk to your teacher."

"Sam," Adam shook his head as he took his place at the table.

"I'm not having other boys tease him Adam."

"No ones teasing him," Janet grinned. "All the girls are giving him loads of attention since he got that cast on his arm and those specs."

Sam got between them as Ronald went to swat her.

"Hay now where's your manners at dinner," she told them.

"Maybe I ought to get my eyes tested," Adam grinned. "All that female attention."

He caught the hand that went to swat him and pulled Sam down on to his lap.

"All the better to see you with my dear," he grinned as he kissed her lips.

"Ugh, we're eating." Janet frowned at her ever embarrassing parents.

~o~

Another evening at the Ponderosa, they just weren't the same anymore.

Rebecca was in full flight at the sitting area telling yet another story where she came out on top. She was starting to really get on Adams nerves. This story was about the time there was a garden party and everyone had to admit, she had the perfect recipe for cup cakes. Nobody touched the other cakes displayed but it seemed she hadn't brought enough of her delicious confection.

Sam gave Adam a look telling him to rearrange his face. Adam shrugged at her as if to say I can't help it, I want to go home.

"Iffn I were there, I'd a bin happy to eat all of the rest of them cakes, no sense them goin ta waste" Hoss told them.

Adam jumped slightly as behind him Mary broke into peels of laughter.

"Oh Hoss," she giggled. "I'll have to make you cup cakes sometime."

Adam smiled down at her, she had a rather infectious laugh.

As Rebecca was animatedly telling her tales little Eric came up to sidle on to her lap. Rebecca held her hands up in alarm.

"Oh, Ben, yes he's lovely but he's all sticky," she pulled a face.

Joe went and picked his four year old up from her lap.

"I'm sorry," Annie smiled. "He had a candy from the mercantile, it gets everywhere."

She took Eric from Joe and walked him to the kitchen.

"I do so love children," Rebecca said wiping her hands and smoothing down her dress.

"It's just that this dress cannot get stained. It's from a catalog from Paris."

"Why wear it then?"

"Ronald!" Sam shot a look of disapproval at him.

"Sorry ma'am," Ronald shuffled awkwardly, not quite sure what he did wrong.

~o~

The evening had not gone well. Rebecca sensed a stirring in the waters. Ben had not been as attentive to her as usual and he had not asked her to take the air with him. Of course he still had that trying condition with his chest but that was no excuse. She had to endure his entire family for the whole evening.

Rebecca looked over at her daughter.

She was brushing out her hair, a contented smile playing on her lips.

"The Cartwright brothers are sweet boys are they not," Rebecca broke the silence between them.

"Yes, yes they are," Mary smiled, thinking of one brother in particular.

"Ben is so proud of his boys." Rebecca continued.

"Though he worries so about Hoss."

Mary turned from the mirror.

"Worries about Hoss?"

"Hoss is so kind to everyone child, his heart is pure kindness. He feels sorry for every waif and stray."

"Feels sorry for..." Mary whispered almost to herself.

"Yes, Ben doesn't know how he will ever marry Hoss off, he has such kind regard for everyone and no one in particular."

Mary put her brush down.

"I think I'll go to bed Momma," she said getting up.

"You do that child," Rebecca smiled accepting Mary's kiss on the cheek.

Rebecca went to the mirror and picking up Mary's brush, she ran it through her own hair, her face as hard as flint.

~o~

Hoss found himself disappointed on many an occasion after that as Rebecca turned up on the Ponderosa alone.

"She has a life of her own Ben," Rebecca stated loudly. "I can't ask her to accompany her mother everywhere."

Hoss headed out to attend to the ranch work. It just weren't the same without Mary. Without realising it she had become a happy fixture in his life. One that should be there. It felt all wrong that she wasn't.

Hoss scowled to himself as he worked. Why would she stay anyways. He hadn't Adams looks or Joes charm. Of course she moved on. Probably with some dashing young feller has time to bring her for ice cream at the hotel restaurant.

Hoss scowled away to himself and didn't notice his older brother standing nearby.

"Hot day for fence mending," Adam took his hat off and swiped at his brow.

"Has ta be done."

"On a Sunday?" Adam asked. "Can't it wait?"

"What you doing here Adam?" Hoss asked, slightly irritated.

"That's nice, can't a brother come and visit. Pa asked me to look at the buggy. He thinks the front wheel is buckled."

"Well is it," Hoss was only vaguely interested as he continued brooding over his own troubles.

Adam shrugged.

"I didn't see Miss Mary here today. She not coming these days?" Adam asked, changing the subject.

"No, she ain't comin these days," Hoss scowled.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"I don't know," Hoss told him.

"She hasn't been here in a while, didn't you ask, she's your friend isn't she."

Hoss looked up but he could see that Adam was being serious and wasn't teasing him.

"Miss Rebecca says she's busy," Hoss continued on with his work.

"Oh," Adam nodded. "Still seems kinda mean of ye."

"What ye mean," Hoss straightened up and looked at his brother.

"Well if I had a friend I hadn't seen in a while, I'd go calling to make sure that friend was alright."

"You would?, but Adam, she's a girl."

"That doesn't make a difference, she's your friend. You haven't seen her in a while. Where's your manners."

Hoss brightened considerably at his brothers words.

"She's my friend," he repeated, stepping over the broken fence.

"T'aint good manners."

"It's certainly isn't," Adam nodded "go to it."

Adam watched as his brother headed to the house to get cleaned up. That was underhanded of Adam and he knew it. Hoss was going behind Rebecca's back. Adam had made sure she had gone walking with Ben before he spoke to Hoss. Adam could feel deep down that Rebecca was the reason for Mary's sudden absence. All the family had seen the spark blossoming between the pair and Adam had grown to really like the shy school teacher. She didn't have all the airs and graces other girls had but she had an integrity, for all her blunt ways she was a kind person deep down. Yes Adam approved of her. He wanted just as much happiness for his father but doubted that Rebecca was the one to provide it.

Was it Adams place to meddle, No!

But being Adam, he didn't care.


	7. Chapter 7

**Scary Mary ~ Chapter 7**

Mary had to agree, her mother was right. She needed to get her own friends. It just wasn't healthy her tagging along on her mothers visits to the Ponderosa. Mary had entertained fantasies that Hoss and herself might go to a dance or maybe a church picnic but she knew now that that was nonsense. Rebecca was doing a firm line with his father and Hoss was only being nice to her like he is to all creatures. Hoss is just a really nice person. Lucky the girl who gets him, Mary thought to herself.

She pulled out another manuscript and shook her head at Jimmy Cooks untidy homework. How many times have I told them, draw a line through the miss spelled word don't scribble it out. Her face softened to a smile as she thought of Jimmy Cooks care free face, bent on fishing and climbing trees. I'll never make a scholar of that boy she said out loud as she began correcting his work.

~o~

She was surprised to hear a soft knocking on the front door. Surely her mother wasn't back already. She went to the mirror to fix her hair and descended the stairs quickly.

She drew in a breath as she saw Hoss standing on her doorstep wearing his best shirt with his hair neatly combed. He sure looked handsome.

"Hoss!"

"Miss Mary, I'm sorry to come callin like this but fact is, I was worried bout you since I ain't seen you in a while an I thought it only manners to call an see if you're ok. So now I can see you're fine so I best be on my way," Hoss was fast loosing his nerve and turned to make a hasty exit.

"Hoss," she said, her face beginning to flush.

"W.. Won't you come in."

Hoss stepped in awkwardly.

"Please come, sit," she directed him to the couch.

"I must make you some coffee."

She was about to depart for the kitchen when a strange sound made her stop and look back at him.

Hoss could delay no longer. He put a hand in his pocket and fished out the puppy who had started to whine in distress.

Mary went to him and took the squirming creature in her hands.

"He's beautiful," she smiled, holding the creature to her face.

"Thanks to you we found homes for all the rest, this one don't seem to want to leave his momma. He's gonna need someone very special to care fer him."

She looked up at him then.

Hoss continued.

"Oh I know he ain't Rusty, no dogs gonna replace Rusty but I thought this little feller might help you get over him a little bit."

She looked into his eyes full of compassion.

His kindness, his feeling overwhelmed her.

She kissed him, she lent in and kissed him on the lips.

He looked back at her in surprise. She pulled back, suddenly feeling flustered.

"I'm sorry Hoss, I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me...,"

Hoss moved closer and putting his arms around her he kissed her back. His kiss was gentle and tender his mouth barely sweeping her lips. She yielded to it completely and his kiss became demanding and passionate. They both finally gave into their feelings for each other loosing all sense as they clung on in that desperate heat fuelled kiss.

Finally they broke apart, knowing that such passion in an unwed couple was against all propriety.

Neither of them was sure what to say or do next.

They looked down at the little brown eyes staring up at them a comical expression on the little puppies face.

They both laughed.

"I think we are corrupting him. Maybe we should take him out walking," Mary grinned.

"Yeah, that's a mighty fine idea," Hoss agreed.

~o~

They went walking through the town, Mary holding the tiny puppy in her arms, Hoss looking like the cat that got the cream.

Hoss stopped in at the mercantile and came out baring a basket and some lemonade.

"What's this?" Mary asked with a smile.

"It's too nice a day for roaming round this dump, we is havin ourself a picnic by the lake." Hoss told her giving her his arm.

The lake was a shield of shimmering diamonds. The sky was an impossible blue, Mary laughed herself sick at Hoss's tales of Adam serenading the last teacher Abigail Jones and how she had wanted to marry him then. And how Joe came out of the mercantile with a big plate of ice cream he wouldn't share with Hoss and Adam pushed it in his face.

The afternoon turned to evening, the little puppy curled up contentedly in Mary's skirt fast asleep. They sat together under a tree in companionable silence watching the sun go down.

"Mary, we got ourselves a problem," Hoss said at last.

"What's that," she looked up from her place cradled against his chest.

"I'm startin to have some real regard for you."

"Real regard?" She repeated.

"Yes ma'am. Do you feel any such notions Mary?"

"Hoss, I love you," she decided to be totally honest.

"You see there's the problem right there. I feel the same way," Hoss said, brightening considerably at her words.

"What we gonna do Mary?"

"Well I can't do anything, there lies the facts and they can't be changed." Mary grinned.

"Neither me, we is just gonna have to take the burden of the situation as best we can."

Mary laughed. feeling happy for the first time since her father died. As much as she didn't want to hurt her mother Mary knew she couldn't let this go. The sun had finally come out on Mary's day and all the dark clouds had vanished the day Hoss had walked into her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Scary Mary ~ Chapter 8**

 **i want to say a big thank you to everyone who read and review my stories. You make writing stories such a joy for people like me and you are the people who keep Fan Fiction going.**

 **Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story.**

It wasn't that simple though. Hoss knew it and a heap load of guilt weighed heavy on his gentle soul. He was torn between avoiding his father and confessing everything to the one man he usually shared all his thoughts with. It didn't help to hear Rebecca crow about their wedding day. Had Ben preposed?. Hoss couldn't recall such an announcement but Rebecca was all animation as she told Annie and Sam her plans.

"A wedding reception on a luxury liner will be very expensive," Annie smiled.

"Me and Joe had our reception here on the Ponderosa. It was lovely. You could..."

"Here," Rebecca grinned. "Among the cows."

Rebecca walked on. Annie stifled a smile at Sam's stabbing motion behind the woman's back. Yes Rebecca had big plans and money was no object. In fact, money was no concern at all.

Ben smiled in surprise as his lady friend picked out yet another expensive bracelet.

"Did we not purchase that one last week," he grinned, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Not in this colour Ben, don't you remember that other one was in a much duller blue. This one is as bright as a summer sky," she grinned, dazzled by the ornate trinket.

"And may I say, it matches the good ladies eyes to perfection," the shop owner added smoothly.

Ben took out his wallet, and not for the first time that day.

~o~

Hoss and Mary no longer kissed or cuddled. They both determined that it wasn't right as Ben and Rebecca were soon to be wed, even if as yet there had been no formal announcement. Hoss tried to go to his father with the truth about himself and Mary and each time he turned away unable to meet his fathers gaze. Mary too found herself unable to face her mother as hard as it was they finally agreed to be just friends. It was the only solution. But they were miserable and fooling no one as even little Joe could see there was something not right and he didn't often take notice. The strain was starting to show. Mary was reverting to her old ways, taking long walks by herself, fading into the back round. Rebecca was careful to ply her daughter with a constant supply of talk on her upcoming wedding and how much it meant to her to marry Ben. At this point Rebecca was trying to declare her genuine love for Ben but she was fooling neither of them.

~o~

Hoss had started to over work which worried Adam considerably. He was ignoring all entreaties to slow down and he had stopped spending time with the family.

Just as Hoss was about to finish yet another fence Adam came up behind him.

"Everybody's eating dinner inside why are you out here," he asked.

"Have ta finish this," Hoss scowled. as he took up the last nail to hammer it home.

Adam went up and without warning put his foot through the fence kicking it to shattered splinters of wood.

"Adam!" Hoss sprang up and grabbed hold of his shirt front.

Hoss's face was flaming red, Adam braced himself.

But after a minute Hoss threw him to the ground and turning his kicked a bucket so hard it shattered as it hit the barn.

Adam got back up. Hoss's face was turned from him and Adam knew why.

"Hoss you have to fight for what you want." He told him gently.

"I can't Adam, I can't betray the one man who was there for me through everything. I can't." Hoss said as he swiped at his face and tried to regain control.

~o~

The engagement party was a lavish affair. It was held at a function room in Carson city. Rebecca screamed at the many attendants for the full week ensuring that the room was decorated to the highest standard. A Paris born chef was hired to oversee the particulars of the exquisite menu of canapés and delicate tasters. The stuffiness of the

event even made Adam pull at his neck tie and he was used to high brow functions.

Joe ambled over to his oldest brother.

"What a heap of horse manure," he said only loud enough for Adam to hear.

Adam broke into a grin as he watched the feathered and bejewelled guests parade past them.

"Where did these people come from, are these friends of ours?" Adam wondered, not recognising any of the pompous creatures turning their nose up at the brothers as they passed.

"No, they're friends of Hoss," Joe grinned.

Adam had just taken a drink and nearly choked it back out having to turn to the wall and recover himself as he laughed.

~o~

Rebecca swept through the room holding court, delighted with all the attention and admiration for the lavish event. Ben stood on the sidelines with his old friend Roy drinking a little too much and wondering how he got so swept along in this.

Had he preposed?. He couldn't remember and yet here he was at his engagement party. Ben swiped another glass of champagne from a passing tray barer.

Hoss stood on one side of the room all night and Mary stood on the other. Neither of them made any attempt to be in each other's company. It was best that way.

Adam noticed how she had reverted back into herself barely making eye contact with those around her.

"Miss Mary, would you care to dance," he asked gallantly.

"No...no thank you Mr Cartwright. I am not one for dancing," she told him rather stiffly.

"Well, you are in need of some punch." He smiled, holding out his arm for her to take.

"I do not drink but thank you," she told him.

"Miss Mary, if you do not play nice and take my arm I will pull you into the very first square dance, and I should warn you that I am the worst square dancer in the territory" Adam told her.

Hoss looked up as Adam and Mary approached.

"Hoss, just the man, will you entertain Mary while I get her a glass of punch."

Adam was away to the drinks stand before Hoss could answer. They stood awkwardly, hardly knowing what to say. Neither daring to start that easy flow of conversation that warmed both their hearts. Adam took his time. He wasn't sure what he was doing or what it would achieve but two dear family members were suffering and he had to do something. As he poured the punch he eyed his father on the other side of the room. Ben was standing alone barely acknowledging the other guests, lost in his own thoughts. Adam decided that that was his next port of call.

~o~

Before Adam could go to his father Rebecca went to him, escorted by a fine old gentleman.

"Ben, this is Lord Waverly from London. He is a dear friend and has graced our party with his presence. Isn't that most generous of him."

"Sir," Ben smiled shaking hands with the man.

"We met many years ago Mr Cartwright, in New Orleans, do you remember?"

"No sir, I'm afraid I don't," Ben smiled.

"Yes we had a mutual acquaintance, one Marie DeMarigny." That statement was made with a slight sneer Ben didn't like.

Rebecca laughed rather affectedly.

"Lord Waverly had some strange idea that you were married to this woman Ben."

Ben's face darkened.

"I was married to Marie DeMarigny Rebecca, I told you that."

Rebecca gazed at him flushing slightly.

"You were married to that Marie," she said, as if it was an awful scandal.

"Very happily married to THAT Marie," Ben told her.

"Joe is her son."

She looked at Lord Waverly as if bewildered at this revelation.

"Well my, my." She smiled fanning herself.

"You were right your Lordship, I stand corrected."

~o~

Rebecca sat in stony silence on the ride back to Virginia City. It had been like that ever since the party and by the time they had reached the Ponderosa Ben was fit to throttle her. He had told her he had been married before that was not the issue. He had kept nothing from her.

"But why did it have to be that woman," she bellowed at him.

"That, that, I don't even want to say it."

Adam was heartily glad Joe had brought Annie back to their own house. Rebecca didn't seem to care who heard their heated argument.

"Marie was a fine woman, I will hear not a word against her." Ben muttered angrily.

"She was known the length and breath of New Orleans, your ex wife was many things Ben but a lady she was not."

Ben's temper finally got the better of him.

"When it came to marriage at least she was lady enough to wait to be asked."

Rebecca's eyes widened to perfect circles at that and she swayed enough for Adam to catch her.

"I must sit, all this distress."

Hoss had just rode in and he walked into the ranch house just as this drama played out.

He looked from one to the other unsure whether to ask or just leave it lie.

Rebecca eventually found her voice.

"Please Adam, take me home."

Adam nodded, noting the look of irritation he was getting from Sam as he helped Rebecca to her feet.

"I'm sorry Ben," Rebecca said.

"I think we should reconsider."

Ben nodded grimly.

"Perhaps that would be best," He muttered.

"Mary, collect my things," Rebecca told her daughter as Adam helped her out to the carriage.

~o~

Back at their rented house, Mary stared in shocked silence as her mother rifled through drawers packing her things.

"Don't just stand there Mary, pack for heaven sake. You're not a child. I shouldn't have to do it for you." Her mother said cheerily as she laid out dresses on her bed.

"But, you're not making any sense mother, what about Ben Cartwright."

Rebecca threw her eyes to heaven.

"Weren't you listening Mary, Lord Waverly has 10.000 a year at least and a castle in Sussex. Really child, anyone would think you don't want to live in England."

"But, England?" Mary couldn't believe it.

Her mother stopped her packing and looked hard at Mary.

"Don't ruin this for me Mary. I know you find social interaction difficult and I will always be there to shield you from those who do not understand you but I need my life of my own. It can't always be about you Mary."

Rebecca looked at her curiously as Mary seemed to be backing away.

"Mary?"

"No, you're right momma, you need your own life," Mary told her as she headed for the door.

~o~

Ben sat by the fire nursing a brandy with Hoss and Adam. Sam was sleeping upstairs with Janet and Ronald. Ben was upset about the breakup but not unduly so. After the initial shock of Rebecca's departure Ben began to realise that in fact it might just be for the best. As he sipped brandies with his boys a warm smile began to turn the corners of his lips. Ben began to realise, he was free.

Adam was animated sharing stories about the engagement party especially little Joe trying to eat the canapés and talk to the distinguished guests and managing neither very well. Ben chuckled at Adams narrative but Hoss remained silent, looking down into his brandy.

The loud knock made them all jump.

"What in tarnation..." Ben began.

"Who could be coming at this time of night," Adam wondered.

"In all this rain," Hoss scowled.

They all stood as Hop Sing scampered over and threw the door open.

"Missy," he called in surprise.

They stared in shock as Mary walked in dripping wet, her puppy cradled protectively in her arms.

She walked up to them and stood before Ben.

"I didn't know there would be such a downpour," she smiled up at him.

He just stared back at her.

With some trepidation she began.

"I have nothing to offer," she told him.

"People call me scary Mary, and let's face it sir, this is pretty scary," she laughed though tears had begun to slide down her cheeks.

Hoss moved to go to her but Adam stalled him with a hand.

"Sir, I love your son very much, very much. This is against all good custom, all good manners I realise but I want you to know I'd make him the happiest man alive. There would be nothing I wouldn't do to ensure his happiness. I realise I'm coming at you now when you've so recently severed ties with my momma but sir I have to speak. My heart at this moment will allow for nothing else. I must speak."

There was silence, Mary stood before Ben dripping wet, trying not to shiver.

Ben looked over at Hoss, his stern dark eyes boring into him.

Hoss looked back, unable to speak, emotion closing in on his throat.

"Hoss," Ben spoke at last.

"Go and fetch your bride to be a glass of brandy before she catches pneumonia."

Hoss face was a picture as he stood trying to take in his fathers words.

"Pa," he whispered.

"Well go on." Adam nudged him. With a warm smile of his own.

Hoss couldn't wait. He reached out and pulled Mary into his arms weeping tears on her already wet head. Ben handed him a thick rug to wrap her in as Adam went to fetch the Brandy.

That night she went to sleep in Joes old room, a contented smile on her face as she thought of her upcoming wedding. Her puppy curled in a ball beside her.

Rebecca turned plans over in her head about how best to utilise her newest rich mans fortune. She was no longer thinking of her daughter who had just rode out into the night. In Rebecca's life people came and went.

~o~

Hoss looked immaculate in his wedding suit. He fidgeted nervously waiting for Adam to bring the carriage round. He stood by himself in the great room trying to remember all his lines and answers.

Just as he passed the desk something fell to the floor. He picked up the miniature and gazed into the face of Marie, the only momma he had ever known. But somehow the picture looked slightly different.

It was as if Marie had a knowing smile, a slight mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Hoss set the picture back down on the desk.

"Thanks Momma," he muttered with a smile, before heading out to begin the rest of his life.

The End.


End file.
